It's All Over
It's All Over is a song from the Broadway musical Dreamgirls. It was featured in Asian F and sung by the instuctors and members of Booty Camp. The number started after Will threatened that Mercedes would be kicked out of New Directions if she walked out of their Booty Camp session. This is a dream sequence in Mercedes' point of view, in which she is fighting with all the other New Directions members about her not being a team player. The number ends with Mercedes standing alone in the stage and says 'It's over' in a very sad voice. Lyrics Mercedes: Mr. Schue was supposed to love me. I turn my back and find myself out on the line. You could've warned me but that would've been too kind. Will: I've been warning you for months to clean up your act. You've been late, you've been mean, giving all kinds of stupid flack. Mercedes: That's a lie, that's a lie! It's just, I haven't been feeling that well. Santana: Effie, please, stop excusing yourself. You've been late, you've been mean, and getting fatter all the time. Mercedes: Now you're lyin', you're lyin'. I've never been so thin. You're lyin', you're lyin' cause you're knockin' off that piece who thinks she's better than everybody runnin' for president. She ain't better than anybody. She ain't nothin' but common. Santana: Now listen to me Ms. Blame-it-on-the-world, see I put up with you for much too long. I have put up with your bitchin', I put up with your naggin', and all your screamin' too! Finn: Oohh, now when are you two gonna stop all this fighting!? Mercedes: Stay out of this Finn, this is between Santana and me. Kurt: Yeah! Well it's between me too, I'm as much a part of this group as anybody else. And I'm tired, Effie, I'm tired of all the problems you're makin' up. Mercedes: I always knew you two were together! Kurt: What?! Mercedes: I always knew you two were ganging up on me! Will: Kurt had nothing to do with this change, it was you. It was you, always thinking of you. Always thinking of you. Puck: Lay off, Effie, just take the money and run. Mercedes: You in this with them Puck? Puck: Cool it, Effie, this time you know what you've done. Mercedes: So they got your behind too, huh? Puck: I said, cool it, Effie. This time you've gone too far. Mercedes: Oh, I can go further. I can go further! Mike: I don't wanna stay around this, I'm just breakin' into this business. This is between all of you. This is none of my affair. Mercedes: I'm not feelin' well, I've got pain. Booty Camp'' (except Mercedes)'': Effie, we all got pain. Mercedes: Oh, for two years I stuck with you, I was your sister. (to Tina) Booty Camp'' (except Mercedes)'': You were a trouble. Mercedes: And now you're telling me, it's all over. Booty Camp'' (except Mercedes)'': And now we're telling you, it's all over. Mercedes: And now, I'm telling you, I ain't goin'. Booty Camp'' (except Mercedes)'': It's all over. Mercedes: I ain't goin'. Booty Camp'' (except Mercedes)'': It's all over! Gallery It's All Over.jpg Skjermbilde 2011-10-05 kl. 13.38.43.png Snapshot - 80.jpg isal2.gif isal3.gif isal6.gif isao.gif isao4.gif isal7.gif isal8.gif isal9.gif isal10.gif Videos thumb|right|300px300px|left|It's All Over|thumb thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck")